Lydia's Comfort
by KawaiiAnimeLuverGirl
Summary: Eliot and Lydia try their best to comfort each other, in their time of need. Hints of Eliot x OC. Takes place during Chapter 53.


**Misty: Hello everyone. I'm working on the new chapter for my Canary's Song story, but I just wanted to do this one-shot. Inspiration hit me when I read chapter 53. I planned on getting this up a month ago, but…stuff keeps me busy…Contains hints of Eliot x OC.**

**Sharon: *drinks tea* Misty-san doesn't own Pandora Hearts or any characters. She only owns Lydia and the story.**

**Misty:*bows* Thank you Sharon-chan. Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Lydia's Comfort**

"…Eliot Nightray. Or should I say…" Break twisted Eliot's arm above his head. "Headhunter." The Nightray boy looked up in surprise, but was too shocked by his sister's death to speak.

"Break-sama! That's a serious accusation!" Lydia cried, tears staining her pale cheeks from witnessing Vanessa Nightray's death. Vanessa had been like an older sister to her. "Eliot-sama wouldn't kill his own sister! You can't just say something like that!"

"…Me? The…Headhunter?" Eliot spoke shakily. Break just looked at him with a blank expression. "Cut…the crap! Would I have killed my own sister?" Lydia's violet eyes darted down the staircase, where Eliot's sister's body lay, with her head chopped clear off. She bit her lip, trying to stop even more tears from falling.

"Given the certain circumstances, it's not inconceivable. When I rushed here, I felt its presence- and you and Lydia-kun were the only ones here." Break explained.

"You're wrong! I didn't-"

Break pulled Eliot's other arm roughly behind his back. "Well, it seems like I have no choice," he muttered. "Gilbert-kun," he looked straight behind Lydia. She turned around, noting Gilbert Nightray's presence for the first time. "Please look with your own eyes…to see whether there is an illegal contractor's seal on his chest."

_Lydia POV_

My eyes widened. _There's_ _no way he could be an illegal contractor. There's just no way! _"Gilbert-sama! If you truly care for Eliot-sama, please tell Break-sama that he is wrong!" I cried, clutching his jacket.

"Break…" Gil murmured, not appearing to hear me.

"Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of." Break grinned. "As I told you a little while ago, while I'm doing this…neither he, nor Fianna's children can use the power of Humpty Dumpty."

"I made a mistake. I had no idea that the children of the House of Fianna would gather here. If I had known…I would have told Oz-kun and Sara-chan right away." Gil said solemnly.

"Gil-sama…" I started.

"Wh-What the hell are you talking about?" Eliot exclaimed. I spun back around to face him. "The children from the House of Fianna…illegal contractors? Then what about Reo?" Hearing his name made me jump. What had happened to Reo? Is he alright? The thought that he might be dead, was too much to bear. I clenched my fist in front of my heart.

"We have no time for that now. Hurry up, Gilbert-kun. If you don't the seal will disappear," Break cut in.

"NO! I'M NOT AN ILLEGAL CONTRACTOR!" Eliot shouted.

"Shut up!" Break retorted. My heart was racing with adrenaline. "It's useless to try to buy yourself time-"

I don't know why I did, but my body began moving on its own. I ran forward, grabbing one of Break's arms. I tried unlatching it so Eliot could get loose. "Break! Please stop! Eliot-sama isn't-"

"Let go!" he yelled at me. When he pried his arm out of my grasp, I was thrown against the stair rail. I let out a cry of pain.

"Lydia!" Eliot shouted.

"BREAK!" Gil finally said. "Let go of him!" he said angrily.

"Were you even listening to me?" Break questioned, annoyed. I tried standing back up, holding my side that I was slammed into.

"There is no way Eliot could become an illegal contractor!"

"What if he was endangering Sara-kun or Oz-kun? Hurry up and check!"

"WHY ME? Why do you want me to do it?" Break glared coldly at the irritated Nightray. "You're not acting like yourself. I understand that you're worried about Reim, but this is too much!"

Break paused for a second, then gripped Eliot's arm tighter. "Don't you dare talk to me like you know me!"

"H-"

"WAIT!" Eliot called. "Alright…I get it. I'll do it myself. So please, at a time like this, you shouldn't-" A small taping sound was heard upstairs.

"Who's there?" Break screeched.

"P-please help me! H-He's going to kill me! That guy suddenly started cutting off h-heads!" a large servant ran up to the balcony. He looked like he had just been doing a lot of running. A shadow materialized from behind him, causing him to scream.

"What?" Gil asked, and started to run up the stairs. Before he reached the fourth step, blood spewed around the man. Gilbert paused as soon as he heard this. Eliot and I saw the man's head fall from the third story and roll down the stairs. There was a moment of silence, and I was too scared to scream. The tapping sound resumed upstairs.

"BREAK! What the hell are you doing? The murderer is still upstairs!" Break growled angrily and shoved Eliot against the railing. "Eliot, Lydia, stay here!" he ordered, running after Break.

I rubbed my eyes, and walked over slowly to Eliot. I gathered up my lilac dress and kneeled down beside him. He was breathing heavily, and he covered his mouth. The smell of blood was really strong. "What the hell is going on?" he murmured softly.

"Eliot-sama, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah." he muttered, running his hand through his hair. _He must be thinking about what Break said... _"Is it really possible?" he said, inaudibly. "Could I be…"

"Stop that!" I cried. "You're not the headhunter, and I know for sure that you aren't an illegal contractor!"

He chuckled hoarsely, but remained quiet for a while. A sudden movement caught my eye, when he reached up and started to unbutton his jacket.

"Eliot-sama?" He continued on, and spread apart his jacket slightly and glanced at his chest. A sigh of relief escaped from him, as he started to button back up his coat.

"You were checking for a contractor symbol weren't you?" I asked, my eyes beginning to brim with tears.

"I just had to check," he sighed, looking almost annoyed with my question.

"But…Why would you-"

"Listen," he said sternly. "For a few nights now…I've been having nightmares. In them, I was standing in a burning building among many dead people. My sword was…stained with their blood! Maybe that dream was trying to tell me something!" I stayed quiet after his outburst. _Who knows what would happen to him if he was- No! Don't think like that!_ "Can you blame me for wanting to protect those left that I care for?"

"I under-"

"No! You obviously don't! Do you even care-"

"AT LEAST YOU CAN PROTECT THE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT!" I screamed. Eliot seemed surprised that I just yelled at him. Honestly, I surprised my self. "I still can't use the sword very well. I'm not good in combat; the only thing I can do is sit and watch while you and Reo protect me!" I felt tears stinging my eyes. "I understand that you're afraid to lose anyone else, but I am too! Eliot-sama, Ada-sama, and Reo you all are very important to me." I sobbed, hearing Eliot sigh. "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to be rude," I forced out through my choked sobs. "It's just…when you're being hard on yourself…it doesn't help anyone." Eliot's eyes widened slightly. "Vanessa-sama, Ernest-sama, Claude-sama, Fred-sama, they wouldn't want you to be so hard on yourself…" I tucked a strand of my dark brown hair behind my ear, tears still streaming down my face. "They would want you to be strong and not give up," I said seriously. "And Reo too."

Eliot blinked and turned his gaze to the ground. "Gomen…I-" he paused, "Sorry…" he repeated. Eliot reached up and wiped my tears away with his thumb. "I'm not good with girls when they cry," a small smile tugged at his lips. "You should no that by now." I nodded and gave him a bright smile.

"Yeah. Thank you, Eliot-sama." His arm shot out and grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. "E-Eliot-sama?" He held me close, as if afraid that the second he let go, I would disappear. _But…it feels comforting being like this._ _His embrace is…warm and calming...Eliot must be scared. _I hesitantly hugged him back, thinking about all of the times he and Reo saved me from chains. Sure he can be loud ad hot-headed, but he really cares about everyone. I smiled to myself. _But…my heart is beating so fast, what does that mean? D-Do I have feelings for him? _He broke the embrace and leaned back against the rail again.

"Sorry…again, I don't know why I just did that." he said, with a slightly embarrassed and not caring look.

"I-It's alright," I blushed slightly.

"…Also…"

"Huh?"

"Stop crying already! Geez!" I touched my cheek to feel tears still falling.

"I didn't even realize, maybe I'm still worried." Eliot moved up a little and kissed my forehead.

"It's going to be alright," he smiled. My entire face felt hot.

"Are you both alright?" Gil's voice broke the awkward silence.

"Gilbert-sama!"

"Yeah," Eliot answered and stood up. "Gilbert…There is no seal on my chest…" He looked at him, surprised. "No seal," he repeated. Gil ruffled his hair, causing Eliot to look down, embarrassedly. I gave him a small smile.

Comfort really is the best medicine.

* * *

**Misty: Soooo How was it? Hate it? Like it? Too boring? Too mushy? Was Eliot too out of character? *breaths deeply* Please review if ya liked it. No flames please. **


End file.
